russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ZTV 33 Program Schedule
DZJV-TV 33 is the UHF major terrestrial TV network of ZOE Broadcasting Network. It means the ZTV radio stations Z 100.1 FM and Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz in Metro Manila. ZTV 33 is being operated by Studio 26 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at the 22/F, Strata 200 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Profile The station ZTV 33 is committed to the Filipino viewing audiences from quality programming, value-oriented programs and interactive experience on Philippine television that aims to capture the taste, the heart the mind of young Filipino and viewers, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public. ZTV 33, the flagship TV station of ZOE Broadcasting Network, Inc., with Bro. Eddie Villanueva as the chairman of ZOE TV. This station offers not only to serve, entertain and inform the people but also most of all to bring hue, zest and inspiration to their everyday lives. Now, ZTV UHF Channel 33 utilizes the latest and most advanced High-Power Solid State TV Transmitter for optimum reliability, efficiency and performance. The 40-kilowatt Broadcast TV transmitter station (30kW NTC authorized power) is strategically situated at the peak of Antipolo City (-1,000ft. above sea level) and competitively delivering the clearest signal primarily covering the entire Mega Manila, reaching the provinces of Bulacan, Pampanga, Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Batangas including part of Quezon, Bataan and Tarlac. Programming ZTV 33 focuses on music and entertainment shows. Hence, the tagline Ang Inyong Tahanan, the interactive TV station aims to provide the following program genre to its market: news and current affairs, public service, children and educational programs, animated cartoons, tele-marketing, travelogue and features, talk shows, religious programs from Jesus is Lord and Divine Mercy, sports, arts and culture and community participative shows, among others. At the time, the target market for kids during the day, and the audiences at night. Program Schedule Monday-Friday : 4 am - JIL programs replay : 5 am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (LIVE) : 7:30 am - Doc Willie and Liza (LIVE) : 8:30 am - Disney's Magic English : 9 am - Superbook Classic : 9:30 am - The Flying House : 10 am - Vision TV Shopping : 11 am - Balita sa Tanghali (LIVE) : 11:30 am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon : 11:57 am - Kusina Bilidad : 12 nn - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (KiddieLand) : 12:30 pm - DuckTales (KiddieLand) : 1 pm - The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (KiddieLand) : 1:30 pm - The Flintstone Kids (KiddieLand) : 2 pm - My Friends Tiger & Pooh (KiddieLand) : 2:30 pm - Vision TV Shopping : 3:30 pm - Japan Video Topics : 3:45 pm - Legal Forum : 4 pm - Teleskwela (Hajji Kaamiño) : 4:30 pm - Music TV (VJ Michelle Ng) : 5:30 pm - On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 6 pm - Balita Ngayon (LIVE) (simulcast on DZOZ Radyo Pinas 1206 kHz) : 7 pm - : Mon Tue & Thurs: Adyenda : Wed & Fri: PBL (LIVE) (until 9 pm) : 7:30 pm - : Mon: Jesus the Healer : Tue: 7:30 pm - Life Giver : 8 pm - I Love Pinas : Thurs: Diyos at Bayan : 8:30 pm - : Mon: PJM Forum : Tue: Light Up : Thurs: Midnight Prayer Helps : 9 pm - : Mon: Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatico (Dale Adriatico) : Tue: The BOSS, the Conjuor (LIVE) (Rannie Raymundo, Ina Raymundo and Wanlu) : Wed: Gimme A Break (Gus Aldeguer) (replay) : Thurs: Only Gemma : Fri: Hearts on Fire (replay) : 10 pm - : Mon: Juan On Juan (LIVE) (John D. Borra) : Tue: Urban Nights (Protege (Johann Uriarte) and Mary Emme) : Wed: Arthur Manuntag's Timeless (Arthur Manuntag) : Thurs: Hearts On Fire (LIVE) (Jonathan Jabson) : Fri: Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred (Jun Ubano as Mr. Shooli) : 11 pm - Global Report (LIVE) : 11:30 pm - : Mon: Heartbeat Live : Tue: Talk to Harry : Wed: Jesus the Healer : Thurs: Usapang Legal with Willie : Fri: Diyos at Bayan : 12:30 am - Jojo A. All the Way! (Jojo Alejar) : 1 am - Sign off Saturday : 6 am - The Hour of Great Mercy (LIVE) : 7 am - PJM Forum : 7:30 am - Adyenda : 8 am - Tagamend : 8:30 am - Mickey Mouse Works (KiddieLand) : 9 am - The Flinstones (KiddieLand) : 9:30 am - The Popeye Show (KiddieLand) : 10 am - Superbook Reimagined (KiddieLand) : 10:30 am - Worlds of Fun TV (WOF TV) : 11 am - This New Life (in cooperation with Alabang New Life Christian Center) : 12 nn - The Jetsons (KiddieLand) : 12:30 pm - Animation Specials (KiddieLand) : 2 pm - Jesus the Healer : 3 pm - New Generation (LIVE) (JMNTC) (Direk Noel) : 4 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 6 pm - Chika Lang Ako! (LIVE) (Peter Ledesma) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Live Draw) (LIVE) (Alvin Anson) : 7:30 pm - Gimme A Break (Gus Aldeguer) : 8:30 pm - Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia (Dionisia Pacquiao) : 9:30 pm - Wanted (Raffy Tulfo) : 10:30 pm - Saturday Night Live (LIVE) (Jorel Tan with Jed Montero) : 11:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 12 mn - Diyos at Bayan : 1 am - Sign off Sunday : 6 am - Jesus the Healer : 7 am - Midnight Prayer Helps : 7:30 am - Adyenda : 8 am - Diyos at Bayan : 9 am - Divine Mercy TV Mass (LIVE) : 10 am - Superbook Reimagined (KiddieLand) : 10:30 am - Fantastic Four (KiddieLand) : 11 am - Mickey Mouse Works (KiddieLand) : 11:30 am - Dinosaucers (KiddieLand) : 12 nn - The Jetsons (KiddieLand) : 12:30 pm - Cartoon Theater (KiddieLand) : 2 pm - Pisobilities : 2:30 pm - Sarap Pinoy : 3 pm - PBL (LIVE) : 7 pm - Spin2Win (Magic5 Live Draw) (LIVE) (Alvin Anson) : 7:30 pm - Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (Buddy Zamora) : 8:30 pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (Lynn Sherman) : 9:30 pm - Sunday Larger Theater : 11:30 pm - Balita Ngayon Weekend (LIVE) : 12 mn - Jesus the Healer : 1 am - Sign off with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules at ZTV news room in Ortigas, Pasig City) ZTV 33 Personalities 'ZTV News and Public Affairs' 'Anchors' *'Jun Obrero' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *'Tony Israel' (Balita Ngayon) *'Chichi Fajardo Robles' (Global Report) *'Zaldy Lenon' (Balita Ngayon Weekend) *'Hannah Cabanban' (ZTV NewsBreak) *'John D. Borra' (Juan On Juan) *'Len Manlapaz' (On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Harry Tambuatco' (Talk to Harry) *'Raffy Tulfo' (Wanted) *'Gemma Cruz Araneta' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma) *'Dr. Willie Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Dra Liza Ong' (Doc Willie and Liza) *'Justo C. Justo' (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, On Scene: Balita, Aksyon na Serbisyo) *'Rey Orosa' (Balita sa Tanghali, Heartbeat Live) *'Willie Espiritu' (Usapang Legal with Willie) 'Reporters' *'Lito Laparan' *'Rea Lenon' *'Benjie Alejandro' *'Nikki Tanquintic' *'Maurice Arcache' *'Jojo Demetilla' *'Chat Almarvez' *'Felix Tambongco' *'Jackylin Lerion' *'Nicole Jacinto' *'Arthur Belarmino' *'Roy Aldriche Alcazar' *'Janice Absin Catipay' *'Dennis Banez' 'ZTV Talents' *'Jorel Tan' (Satuday Night Live) *'Jed Montero' (Saturday Night Live) *'Buddy Zamora' (The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience) *'Mary Emme' (Urban Nights) *'Peter Ledesma' (Chika Lang Ako) *'Rannie Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'VJ Michelle Ng' (Music TV) *'Wanlu' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Ina Raymundo' (The BOSS, the Conjuor) *'Gus Aldeguer' (Gimme A Break) *'The Aldeguer Sisters: Terri and Laly' (Gimme A Break) *'Jun Urbano' as Mr. Shooli (Mr. Shooli's No Holds Barred) *'Arthur Manungtag' (Arthur Manuntag's Timeless) *'Jonathan Jabson' (Hearts On Fire) *'Jojo Alejar' (Jojo A. All the Way!) *'Direk Noel' (New Generation) *'Jai & Joj Agpangan' (New Generation) *'Alvin Anson' (Spin2Win) *'Mommy Dionisia Pacquiao' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Leo Martinez' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Vangie Labalan' (Nagmamahal kay Mommy Dionisia) *'Santa Zita' (Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose) *'Christelle Joy' (New Generation) *'Christine Marie' (New Generation) *'Mary Rose Jacinto' (Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose) *'Dianne Sulit with A.C.T.S.' (Saturday Night Live) *'Maui Manalo' (Saturday Night Live) *'Bettina aka "Smurf"' (Saturday Night Live) *'Bianca Yao' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Ivy Gaille Martinez Mangco' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Angelicah Romero' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Grendel de Ramos' (Worlds of Fun TV) *'Chelsea Rivamonte' (JMNTC New Generation) *'ACTS Dancers (ACTS Dance and Arts Academy)' (Saturday Night Live) See also *UniversiTV 33 Sked (2007) *New children's program and music video this afternoon on ZTV 33 starting January 27